Dance with the devil (Imp Tweek x Youth Pastor Craig)
by WonderTweekxSuperCraig
Summary: Craig is pretty satisfied with his repetitive routine of going to school during the week then giving sermons in church on Sundays after the service, but when he decides to take in an interesting boy, everything changes.


"Peace be with you, Brother Tucker"

"And with you also, Father Maxi"

Craig sighed, unimpressed as usual as he walked through the church parking lot, he enjoyed talking in front of all those people and telling them about the word of God and what Jesus was sent to teach but it just got boring sometimes, listening to people's confessions and talking about the same parts of the Bible over and over. As he was walking back home he went past an alleyway and saw what looked like a boy, a little smaller than him, but with horns, wings and a tail, he approached the boy cautiously, his small figure seemed to shake slightly and twitched occasionally.

-Craig's P.O.V-

I looked at him closely and he screamed a little as he noticed I was there, he was about to run away but I stopped him by holding the back of his shirt, he started to panic and squirm,

"Gah! L-Let me go..!"

I tried to speak as softly as possible,

"Hey it's okay... I just wanna ask you some questions"

He just shook his head and tried harder to get away, I noticed that he was extremely skinny and looked like he hadn't eaten in days, possibly weeks,

"Hey... You look like you're hungry, I can give you some food if you let me ask you a few questions..."

He came a bit closer to me, nodding his head. I sat down and after a moment he did too,

"So... Why do you have horns and wings and a tail? Where did you come from?"

He spoke hesitantly,

"I-I came from hell..."

I paused, "What..?"

"I-I'm an imp..."

He squeaked, I checked the pocket bible in my backpack,

"Wow..."

I whispered,

"How did you end up here?"

"I wasn't g-good enough at causing trouble so I got sent here..."

I just nodded and stood up, putting my hand out to him, he took it and stood up,

I lead him back to my house,

"So what do you want to eat?"

He paused,

"I don't know..."

"Well what do you usually eat?"

"Nothing..."

I just thought for a second, and started getting out the stuff to make pancakes, I made them and put the plate on the table in front of him, giving him a fork, he looked at me and then at the plate before taking a piece and putting it in his mouth, looking uncertain, but his facial expression changed suddenly as he swallowed,

"Wow..."

I heard him say, as he finished the rest of it. I sat by him,

"I'm guessing you liked that?"

He nodded and smiled slightly,

"Do you want a drink?"

He nodded again,

"What do you want?"

"C-Coffee..."

He squeaked, I nodded and made some coffee, pouring it into a cup and giving it to him, he drank it pretty fast,

'That must be why he twitches'

I thought to myself. I tried to think of what I was gonna do, my parents probably wouldn't be cool with me keeping him in the house but there was nowhere else he could go, so I would have to keep him in my room, which would mean I would have to find ways to sneak him food, and how to make sure my parents or my sister didn't see him,

"Hey... What's your name?"

"T-Tweek..."

"I'm Craig"

I nodded slowly and took him up to my room, I looked around for a moment before turning back to him, I went and got some spare bedsheets from the linen closet and put it on the small couch at the side of my room, he looked, then looked at me,

"Are you okay sleeping here?"

He nodded and sat down on it, I looked at the closet, it seemed to be pretty big, I looked back at him,

"I can't let my parents know about you so I'm gonna make sure I listen out for if one of them is coming and I'll tell you, and you go in there, okay? I promise you won't have to stay in there for long"

He nodded, I sat next to him.

-Time skip to evening-

-Tweek's P.O.V-

I sat on the couch, curled up small as I looked at Craig, he was sitting on his bed watching the TV, I watched too, though not really understanding what was going on. After a while he went to turn the light off, but he came and sat by me,

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, he just nodded and turned the light off, going to his bed, I laid down and put the blanket over myself, I couldn't get to sleep, I guess I was scared out of natural instinct, scared that someone would try to hurt me if I fell asleep, or that anything bad would happen if I fell asleep, I was shaking and it must have woken Craig up because he put the light back on and came back over to me,

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head,

"I-I'm scared..."

-Craig's P.O.V-

I thought about asking why he was scared, but it seemed just like a natural instinct. I remembered back to when I was a little kid and was scared at night, I went to the closet and found the stuffed animal I kept in my bed with me as a kid, I remembered how it helped me with not being scared.

-Tweek's P.O.V-

I watched as Craig came back out, he was holding a Teddy bear, he held it out to me and I took it, looking at it,

"This used to help me when I was younger and felt scared at night..."

I just nodded and held it close to my chest, "Are you okay to go back to sleep now?"

I nodded and he went back, turning the light off. I laid there, holding the bear close to myself, I fell asleep after a while.


End file.
